Balloons both of latex and mylar, both inflated with air and with helium have been used as festive decoration for many years. Frequently, the decorative effect has been enhanced by illuminating said balloons internally by a lamp, often blinking, and powered by an internal or external battery or power source.
However, external power supplies have often resulted in a cumbersome and costly assembly while the lamp, internal power supplies and inflation devices have often been integral with the balloon and unsuitable for reuse with another balloon.
Prior mechanical fasteners also enable a person inflating the balloon to quickly insert the neck or nozzle into a slotted horn structure which then seals the neck or nozzle to prevent deflation. Decorative ribbons or tubes can then be attached to the structure tethering or mounting purposes.
Flashlight items that enable a child to cover the hood of a flashlight with a balloon neck and illuminate the balloon have also been available, but these require balloon inflation prior to attachment and the weight of the flashlight prevents the balloon floating freely in the air.